Question: $\dfrac{7}{3} - \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{7 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{14}{6}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{14} - {3}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{6}$